


Painting the Riku White

by Iki_teru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Crack Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonderland and a hair brained scheme and yea, Riku kind of wishes he had stayed in bed today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting the Riku White

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2010 for kh_drabble challenge [242] Disguise.

Riku had developed a rather nasty ability to block Sora out whenever he started in on his 'epic plans of epic'. Part of him reasoned that it was a self defense mechanism, by not listening to his friend he wasn't tempted to strangle him therefore keeping himself out of jail. The rest of him believed it was some sort of deep seeded masochism, since he normally didn't realize he wasn't paying attention until the hair-brained idea was underway. 

Like today, for instance. Riku found himself blinking at Sora, who was currently holding a paintbrush that had been dabbed with some sort of white make-up. This did not bode well as said paintbrush was heading directly for Riku's face. 

"So. For the sake of having something to discuss with my therapist, what exactly are we doing again?" He twisted away, getting jabbed by the brush on the ear. 

Sora frowned at him, completely unbothered by Kairi who was carefully clipping what looked like large plastic petals into his hair. "We are going to infiltrate the garden." He spoke slowly, as if talking to a little kid with head trauma. 

"And that requires the get-up?" 

The frown deepened. "They're talking flowers, Riku, and they're a little vicious."

"Then why are we willingly getting within their grasps?" 

Now came the arm flail as Sora jabbed in the general direction of the garden. "There's a treasure chest in there! The lunatic plants think it's some sort of seed and won't fork it over! Thus we sneak around back, make it look like we belong there, grab the chest and run like mad." 

Riku guessed he could see the logic in that, or the Aquanet currently being sprayed all over his hair was messing with his brain. "Why am I sporting an afro?" 

"You're a dandelion, Riku. Work with me."

"Sora, there are dandelions in there. I can see them from here. they're not going to buy this." 

Sora sighed, brandishing the can of hair spray in a dangerous manner. "Fine then. You're a dandetiger. Use your friggen imagination."

"One more question," Sora gave him a very dirty look, "ok. two more questions. Why are we wearing green dresses and how come Kairi isn't joining us for these shenanigans?" 

"It's your stem. You can't be a flower in jeans." Sora passed off a pair of green gloves that had fabric leaves glued to the backs. 

"And I'm still participating," Kairi held up a camcorder, "someone has to get this on tape or else how will you two become overnight internet sensations?" 

Riku felt his left eye twitch. That was probably a bad sign, he probably needed nerve pills after that. He made a mental note to discuss it with his therapist. 

"Alright, here we go!" Sora grabbed his hand (leaf? No. he refused to think of himself as a plant, bad mental signs) and they skirted around the little alcove that made the garden to come at it from behind. 

Half an hour later found them sitting around the open treasure chest as Kairi carefully removed thorns from their backs. 

"A potion." Sora dead-panned, "all that work for a potion. Not even a hi-potion, just a regular one. I've had energy drinks that work better than potions."

Riku, who was busy trying to wipe his face clear of mud and make-up, couldn't help but mumble "I feel like there's a moral here."

"You mean like, curiousity killed the cat?" Kairi asked, wincing sympathetically when Sora whimpered about a particularly deep thorn. 

"No," said Riku, "like never let Sora design costumes because he sucks."


End file.
